


Untitled document

by Gay_hitman



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death Fix, Choking, Death, Lemon, My schools on lock out lol we gon die, Seeds, shitpost, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_hitman/pseuds/Gay_hitman
Summary: Tord chokes on a seed and diesBecause he’s weak (this fics a joke)(I do not write about the real-life versions of these characters. The writings of this work are purely fictional, and do not represent the real people.)





	Untitled document

“God- I’m gonna Kill myself before boredom does!” Tord shouts as he lays on the couch while boredom practicality showers him with its ‘love’.  
Tord flips through a few channels before tossing the remote to the floor as he stares up at the ceiling letting out an exaggerated sigh. God He wanted something sour for some weird reason. He wanted to cut up a lemon and eat it raw for no reason at all. He was weird like that. 

Tord gets up walking into the kitchen searching for the vibrant yellow fruit we call a lemon. “Are lemons even fruit? They’re a citrus but like...are they in the fruit family?” Tord mutters to himself placing the lemon on a cutting board they had gotten from Matt’s grandma.  
It was a decent cutting board, I mean...except for the fact it was falling apart but hey it’s better than using the table. 

Tord’s mouth waters, thinking of the juicy sour taste the lemon would spread once he bit into it. Tord was so impatient he had forgotten to pick the seeds out that were stuck underneath the yellow skin of the fruit. The Norwegian plops the slice into his mouth, cringing due to the unexpected amounts of sour before instantly getting used to it.  
It wasn’t his first time eating a lemon raw like this. In Fact his dad used to coat his lemons with margarita salt all the time.

Tord chews on the citric filled slice before feeling his throat lodged with something, erriating the back of his throat.  
Tord couldn’t breath. He had finally realized it was seed.  
Small but then again Tord couldn’t even swallow a pill.

Tord felt his blood go cold as he tried to breath. He choked as he grabbed his chest tightly with his hand as he tried to call for anyone who was in the house.  
Choking on a lemon seed for god sake! What kind of person stops breathing from a puny seed.

Tord holds his neck, continuing to try to let air in. They say it take about 2 minutes before you pass out from choking, which was a problem for Tord as he’s been choking for almost a minute.  
“P-plEa-“ Tord manages to get out feeling unstable.

He couldn’t take it. He just wanted to end.  
Tord grabs the counter as he tries to cough the lodged seed out of his throat before losing his balance, hitting his head harshly on the corner of the counter collapsing to the cold tiled ground. “Fu-CK!” He manages to get out as he holds his head in pain.  
Tord becomes dizzy before finally becoming unconscious.  
He could hear everything as he slowly slips away from his body.  
Thoughts raced through his mind of the things Tom might do to his body afterwards.  
No he wasn’t into necrophilia, he was just scared Tom would leave him on the floor to rot as time goes on. 

Tord’s heart finally stops as he lets out his last choke.  
He didn't want to be remembered from choking on a puny seed.  
But it was too late.  
He had already died

 

 

Kill me

**Author's Note:**

> I regret this too much


End file.
